


Silence in 噪音機

by regimental_command6511



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regimental_command6511/pseuds/regimental_command6511





	Silence in 噪音機

19x

 

3.

［不曾失去过的东西该如何拥有？］

 

朴珍荣走得又急又快，他像极了热锅上的蚂蚁，极度焦躁不安，还很生气。他生气为什么麻烦事总丢给他做、为什么老头子的房子如此之大走廊都要设计这么长、为什么自己要为这种微不足道的小事失态、为什么要为了生气而生气.....为什么........「老爷！！」就在朴珍荣脑袋无限发狂的时候，他到了。

尽管内心多么声嘶力竭，他的外表还是吓人的一表斯文沈稳，一点情绪波动都没有，倒是眼前的佣人满头是汗，脸色惨白的与他呈现强烈的对比。

「是谁先发现他的？」朴珍荣在看不见的地方叹了一口气，他脱下自己的外面那层外套给佣人拿着，捲起袖子整了整背心的领子就要往房门里面走去。

「呃...报告老爷...这个...那个...我..就是.......」止步门前的朴珍荣受不了佣人因紧张而发作的口吃，因为就连他都很紧张，所以他控制不住地对佣人大吼：「我说他这个样子有谁看见了！！！」

「哈......哈啊.....」  
等不到佣人回答，房间内就传来极度虚弱的喘息声。在没时间了，朴珍荣回头狠狠地瞪了佣人一眼后就往里头冲进去。

——洁白的大床垂下纺纱镶嵌水晶的帘子，落地窗的帘子则被拉上，没有光线进得来，外头也没了光源，不晓得被谁打开的黄色烛灯渲染了整个空间，视线很快回到床上，那里躺着一名白色头发的男孩，一名全身赤裸的白发男孩。

「唔...嗯...」他好像意识到有人进到房间里来，他想试着坐起身子，却一点力气也没有，难耐的喘息声越来越大，也已经开始走向令人脸红心跳的声音，「珍....珍荣哥哥.....？」

「斑斑。」

朴珍荣按耐住他的身体，故作镇定的走到床边坐下来帮他口中这个叫做斑斑的男孩盖好被子。看着这样难受的斑斑，他的心彷彿千万根针扎在上头。

「我....我好累.......嗯........好............」朴珍荣伸出手，他把斑斑湿透了的头发撩到他的耳朵后面，才看见斑斑的脸湿透了，还热的烫手。大概是因为他在哭吧，后面的字朴珍荣也都听不清，全染上了呻吟和哭腔、还有原本就有的风情万种的独特鼻音。

太痛苦了。

「.....忍耐一下....」朴珍荣皱起好看的眉头，他俯下身隔着被子抱住斑斑，尝试给他一点安抚，没有用，人儿还是疯狂地发抖，吸鼻子的声音没有停过。

一双纤细到不行的手臂从被子里艰难地伸出来，回抱住朴珍荣。「....我想要..呜......拜讬给我.......」

「不行.......」他听见斑斑哭得更厉害了，具体来说是细小微弱的啜泣声音。

不论斑斑接下来如何恳求，朴珍荣只是尽可能地能离他多远就多远，因为他怕到最后连他的身体都失去控制，肆意地冲撞妄为，他只是不想重蹈复彻。

但真的太痛苦了。

他看过去，大床旁边的床头柜上瓶瓶罐罐的倒落在那，白色的小药丸四散各地，不难想像方才斑斑是如何的慌忙失措。

「有谦知道吗？」退到门边的朴珍荣偷偷开了门缝询问外头刚才那个犯口吃的佣人。

「少、少爷还不知情，」朴珍荣点了点头，这答案令他满意，「歌璐瓦...说...........先通报您就好......」

「很好。」

关上门之前朴珍荣对佣人挥挥手示意他离开，起初佣人还在状况外，直到看见解开皮带的那只手才小脸一红地往长廊那头匆匆跑去。斑斑的意识就快被喧嚣和慾望淹没，恍惚间听见房门被反锁的声音，身体不自觉为接下来即将发生的事感到兴奋，双腿打在一起纠缠着，不一会儿就被朴珍荣分开。

「....啊.....」娇喘的声音溢出嘴边，吓得斑斑赶紧摀住他的嘴，接着很乖巧地配合朴珍荣的动作。

「有谦还不知道。」朴珍荣把斑斑的腿抬起来分开架在自己腰的两侧，稍微使人过来一点，他的跨间就抵在斑斑耻骨正中早已湿透的小穴。褪了裤子，斗大的粗根还没弹出来朴珍荣便插进洞的前缘磨蹭，逼得斑斑双腿不受控制地打了个颤。

「呜........快点......」无法思考的斑斑一感觉到有东西进到身体，不满足于只是磨蹭，他空出的手扶上自己微微抬头的小慾望，另一只手抓紧白色的床单有个支点便开始自己吞入朴珍荣粗大的男根。不难看出斑斑在床事上面的经验，朴珍荣不必有太大的动作他就是皱着眉头享受斑斑带给他的快感，他决定等到斑斑累了再好好施展他的腰力。

「嗯..啊..啊哈....啊....」斑斑仰着头呻吟，他的速度随着不久前默默释放的慾望而变得缓慢，耻骨与小腹碰撞的声音似乎也在和不可言喻的水声争辩。观察力细微的朴珍荣一发现斑斑渐慢下来的动作，就着体内还交合的姿势活脱脱地把人翻过去，握住纤细的腰身往前顶了两下似是某种宣告，随即立马抽出自己的男根至穴口再大力挺身刺入斑斑的体内，几乎是同时之间，斑斑一声高昂的尖叫参杂着哭音响盪在这个淫靡的房间里。

谁也想不到平常总是西装笔挺、外表斯文的朴珍荣在性爱方面会是这样凶猛残酷，他疯狂地抽插犹如电动马达一般，丝毫不顾不久前才达到高潮的斑斑多么无力，尽管他剧烈不止的痉挛颤抖，朴珍荣还是无视一般的扣住手臂和腰猛抽猛送。

「..啊...！..」被撞得根本讲不出话来的斑斑最后是在灌入身体的一股热流之中来临第二次的高潮，完全脱力的他曲着身子喘息，后穴被搞得一塌糊涂，一张一缩的诱人的很，射完精的巨根从穴内抽离出来的时候还顺道带上来不少液体濡湿了大半片床单。

「...这下得好好清理了...。」朴珍荣歪着头伸出手向上梳开了挡在额头前的浏海，好看的额头和眉毛暴露在空气中。经历一番大风的他也早没了力气，但他还不可以倒下，他站稳了身子下了床，先从房间另一头的橱柜里拿出备用的干净被子给累坏了的斑斑盖上，再穿好被丢在地上的裤子后开了门，差点就忘记还有客人这回事。

途中他走去化妆间大概整理了一下面容，尽可能地不让自己看起来太狼狈。等到他来到大饭厅，就看见明显梳理过后的林在范围着兜巾坐在长桌的一侧，手里拿着刀叉在等自己到来以便开动。

「抱歉，今天的晚饭大概就我跟你先享用了。」话音落下，佣人们推着餐车送来今晚招待客人的第一道菜后又往门边离去。

偌大的饭厅顿时安静无比，长桌上只有单薄的俩人也呈现了明显的对比。

「...意思是原本还有其他人？」林在范不自觉坐的笔直，他真的不是很喜欢像这样和朴珍荣共处一室，他总觉得下一秒他就会被吃掉，各种方面都是。

「是的，」突然间，四周响起留声机的声音，不晓得是不是跟刚才朴珍荣朝门口那边使的眼色有关连，他叉起芦笋和紫甘蓝十分优雅地放入嘴里，然后眉头有些紧靠地继续说：「扣掉常宿于此的佣人，我们就三个人彼此相依为命地住在一起。不过金先生今天有事外出，晚一会儿才会回来，届时再帮你们做介绍。」

「另一位.....总是犯困，睡得挺熟我就不好意思叫他起床了。」朴珍荣边笑边说，看得林在范打心底发毛，他就是觉得朴珍荣的这种皮笑肉不笑让他发毛。

因为嘴里还嚼着蔬菜，所以林在范小声地问：「那么请问你要我做些什么呢？」

「嗯.....」朴珍荣靠在椅背上像是若有所思地思考了几下，随即歪着头反问林在范：「你想做什么？」

「我不知道。」林在范仍旧诚实。  
「毕竟是上代重要的老朋友......给你派个打扫的会不妥当吗？」朴珍荣朝门边挥挥手，空盘子收走了，下一道菜很快地又上桌了。

「并不，这是之前就答应过的事情：不论你的要求是什么，我都会在这里工作。」说到这里，林在范倒是异常地严肃，反之坐在对面的朴珍荣即使听见这般话兀自不为所动，只是安安静静地切开六分熟度的牛排，看着鲜红的液体自里头冒出、流下，淌成小水洼。

「好，那么你从明天开始先负责打扫主栋的一、二、三楼。歌璐瓦，就是早上的那位小姐，今天也会回来，她是这里佣人们的主管之一，你有什么问题请尽管请教她吧。噢还有......」朴珍荣在这个时候停顿了一下。

「绝对，不可以开、也不能进去三楼最里面的紫色镶边门的那间房间，就这点程度可以做得到吧？」这次换朴珍荣的语气变了，只是林在范好奇心旺盛归旺盛可他从来没有偷窥他人私域的癖好。

所以他很快地点点头。

接下来上的几道菜都让林在范越来越感到惊艳，包括后来上上来的浓汤才让他弄明白原来牛排还不是这顿饭的主餐、甜点后面还有一道咸食、水果盘中间放咸蛋黄和炸鱼等等........果然饭菜都是老家吃得惯吃得香啊........。

晚饭时间结束之后朴珍荣很敬东家之道的一路送林在范到位于二楼的他的房间后，底下大厅也有了骚动，看都不用看，是金有谦回来了。他一上楼就恶狠狠地往朴珍荣这儿冲过来很不客气地抓起他白色衬衫的衣领，到此也不用多加思考金有谦所气为何物。

「你小声一点，我记得我说过今天有......」朴珍荣很是淡定，金有谦却一脸快要哭出来了。

「为什么！！为什么不告诉我！！！」金有谦大吼。

「....放手......」  
「为什么！！！斑...斑米他....你是不是又...禽兽！！你这禽.....！」

「啪」。

面对金有谦的不实指控和突进，朴珍荣一巴掌就打在他白得发粉的脸颊上，几秒钟过去，他好看的右脸颊便浮出大红色的巴掌印子，几滴泪珠不争气地从他眼眶掉出来，他松开手无助地坐在地上，像极了失意的小奶娃抱住自己身子不知所措地哭了起来。

「对不起，但我不准你这样子跟哥哥说话。」朴珍荣蹲在金有谦的旁边跪着，悄悄地把手放在金有谦的头上来回地轻抚，他能感觉得到金有谦吸鼻子时候身体的一抽一动，也能体会对方在那个当下心急如焚的心情。

「你冷静点。斑斑没事了，他现在就在房间，我们这就去找他，好吗？」朴珍荣像真的安慰一个五岁的小孩那样用如此的口吻对金有谦安抚道。  
后者热泪盈眶地抬起头，呜呜地一拐一拐边和身旁扶着他的朴珍荣道歉边抹去脸上的泪痕走上一阶一阶的阶梯。

两个人就这么消失在二楼的楼梯口。

「.....真是不得了了.....。」没想到只是发现门没关好的林在范一个不小心目睹了全程：包括一个长相英俊漂亮的大男人活脱脱吃了一巴掌印子，又哭得稀里哗啦....这实在是.......。

「抱歉，金少爷就是那样子冲动，老爷才......」  
「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

歌璐瓦突如其来地窜入吓得林在范跌坐在地，这同时惹出了歌璐瓦感到抱歉的笑意。她赶紧把房门打开伸出手一把把林在范拉起来，然后她转过头去好像是在注意朴珍荣和金有谦走得多远，确认过后才回头笑着对林在范说：「你吓到了吗？」

「如果你是指刚刚.....我真的吓到了。」林在范很不好意思地搔搔头，对于他刚才的惊呼他实在是想要给歌璐瓦删除记忆要不给他钻进洞里去吧。

「不不，我是指老爷和金少爷。」  
「.....那也有一点。」

「呵呵....他俩从以前开始就是这样，还请你不要见怪，别担心老爷会....那样子打你，」歌璐瓦似乎是觉得好笑，林在范很清楚地看见她的人中拉长了些，「他刚才应该是真的太生气了一时之间忍不住冲动。」

「对了，我过来是要跟你说明天你的工作：因为你是新人，所以我想让菲莉见见你。她才是这里佣人们的大主管，也是令先尊的挚友。」

「..................挚友吗......」林在范对这个称呼感到莫名的生疏。

「是的。所以我想你也可以借着机会好好跟她聊聊。」说完，歌璐瓦对林在范行礼后便踏着无声的步伐走了。

 

「我还以为他一个朋友都没有。」

这真的让林在范觉得奇怪。

4.

［我没有能够看见箱子里的绵羊的能力。］

 

隔天一大早等不到任何人来把自己叫醒林在范自己就折好棉被、梳洗干净，穿上昨晚歌璐瓦一并带过来的制服。

令他讶异的是：衣服吓人的合身。

难不成他的身材尺寸那么一目了然？

「我能进来吗？」有人敲了敲门，是歌璐瓦。

林在范走过去，开门之前对着镜子大约再照了一下。「早安。」他说。

「看来你准备的很好。我们走吧。」然后，林在范关上门紧跟在歌璐瓦的后面。  
从今天开始他就要在这边做佣人的工作了，他承认他的确受过顶尖的英式礼仪课程，但是他还是会紧张，因为他妈妈把他送过去的时候他压根大半时间都在睡觉。如果未来有什么做不妥的地方，应该也是不至于被送上断头台吧......这什么年代了都。

 

「我们到了哦。」

不知不觉林在范已经来到一扇大理石白的门前。这扇门就跟一路走过来的门没什么不同的地方，他想这可能是佣人都住的宿舍什么之类的。

「你不用太紧张，」歌璐瓦转身敲了敲门，没有人应门，她继续对林在范说道：「就当菲莉是普通人就好，我们这里也没有什么阶级制度，只是单纯的干部关系而已。」

林在范点点头。说不紧张是骗人的，因为对方可是传说中的老爸的挚友啊！

待到快一分钟都没有人应门，歌璐瓦就从裤子的口袋里掏出类似万能钥匙的东西开锁进门。一进到屋子里面就有一种白麝香的味道扑鼻而来，林在范四处找寻这股气味的来源才发现是窗边摆着的香氛蜡烛。另外，这间房间不比林在范那间听说是用来招待客人的房间还小，原因不外乎就是菲莉是个大干部。

还是一个睡过头的大干部。

「呀！！你们是谁！！！！！」歌璐瓦一开始直接拿起旁边的枕头就压在一个小女孩的脸上，老实说这个动作极度危险，林在范就快要上前制止她了。  
只是小女孩很快地从旁边的缝隙挣脱开来。一早上醒来就看见一男一女出现在自己的房间里，谁不会这样大吼呢？

「你居然睡过头........。」歌璐瓦依然笑着，但林在范感觉得到她的怒意。

「哦呀哦呀，原来是小歌璐瓦和.......！！」林在范还不敢相信眼前蓝色头发的小女孩就是这里佣人们的大主管外加老爸的挚友，他一脸茫然的对着菲莉看。  
而菲莉则是停下来很仔细很仔细地打量林在范的全身上下。

「太像了.......」她细细呢喃，谁都没听见，「我都吓了一跳，还以为是他来了哈哈。」

「你是小在范吧。」菲莉踩在床上才和林在范水平相视，她用她可爱的奶音对着林在范比起询问更像是宣示道。  
「我们之前见过面吗？」林在范一想到眼前这个小女孩和自己的父亲有着紧密的关系，语调禁不住地发抖。  
「是啊。那个时候你还这——么小。」说着，菲莉一边比划着她的双手，「你......」

「骗人。」只是林在范打断他。面对这样子的林在范，歌璐瓦投以惊讶又同情的目光。

「......这也是人之常情嘛......虽然我完全不能够理解那家夥做的决定，但你要知道，我那个时候可是投反对票他那么做的。」菲莉转过头，不难看出她执拗顽强的个性，但她还是没有对于刚才自己被那样子打断话而心生怨气，同时，她的语气里也带满了同情。

毕竟，谁不希望自己有个美满的家庭呢？  
只能怨他们生在这个险峻的大时代。

「算了吧，你要学的东西还有很多，为了不让你的父母操心，」空气停滞了几分钟后菲莉换了一个比较没那么凝重的语气，「如果你要是再像刚刚那样子对我......我会让你吃一记教训的。」

然后她对他比了划脖子的手势，但一个小女孩子这样做，林在范只觉得可爱。

之后，菲莉大概跟他讲解了洋馆的运作还有公务上的事情：严格说起来这栋洋馆的主人在七个月前过世了，而名下的继承人正是那西装笔挺莫不可测的朴珍荣，原本洋馆内和前主人同期的佣人在前主人逝去之后朴珍荣就决定自由开放他们的去处，想当然尔结果是没几个人愿意留下来，一般的佣人不用说，比较重要的几个干部除了菲莉和歌璐瓦还有一个阿尔贝尔外就没有了，剩下的佣人扣掉干部数过来不到10个，这跟昔日将近快100名的盛况简直天差地远，可惜洋馆还是得继续，在这种情况下刚好林在范的父亲在生前和朴珍荣有约，便让他就这么前来洋馆帮忙，不过菲莉提到：其实原本他的工作应该是要被排当金有谦的随扈的，至于为什么最后变到打扫，她只能尊重朴珍荣和林在范的决定。

「还有对了，你要小心类似我的家夥哦！」林在范准备上工作岗位的时候，菲莉把他叫住，这个时候她下了床，走到林在范两步以内的距离时，还得抬头仰望着他，蓝色的捲发散乱无序地就快要拖地。

「..？.....」

「像我今年922岁了，这里有很多人都跟我一样老的不得了却很在意自己的年龄。」菲莉无视整个问号无措的林在范自顾自地继续讲道：「所以啊，为了不造成日后不必要的冲突还请你对每个人不管是谁都要有礼貌，然后尽可能避免跟年龄有关的话题哦～」

听到这里要不是林在范昨晚睡得还算安稳，他真的会昏倒，要不就是以为自己还在睡梦中抱绵羊。他最后出房间，还是歌璐瓦把他推出来的，歌璐瓦看他依旧一副不可置信的样子，只是笑了一下，说：「你让我想到我以前。」

「.....我都开始怀疑我爸也活了几百年....」林在范眼神呆滞地跟在歌璐瓦的后面回到二楼的长廊。

 

「没有的事，令先尊只是个再普通不过的凡人。」

 

从歌璐瓦手中接过扫具车，走之前还不忘交代林在范跟朴珍荣告诉他的一模一样的话：三楼镶紫边门的房间不要靠近。林在范点点头，就着手开始一个房间一个房间的打扫。  
比较让林在范纳闷的是明明没什么人，这房间却脏乱的可以，好像前不久才住过某个谁一样，照刚才菲莉那样子说，推演一下时间假设这排房间都是那100名佣人的房间好了，但时间都过去七个月了，七个月，这中间都没有人来清理过.......怎么想都觉得奇怪。

「因为我不想当恶老板啊。」

「！！」看着身后靠门边站着的朴珍荣，林在范庆幸他这次没有叫出来。

「到你这边大概剩2、30间了吧。清理工作很累人的，大家都很忙，可都还有别的事要做，所以你快点动起来吧～林先生。嗯？」

如果可以，反正没有阶级，林在范真的很想冲过去把朴珍荣胸前的宽版弔带扯出来挂在他头顶上的水晶弔灯，如果可以.....。

「我这不就在打.......」  
「菲莉跟你说了吧。你原本的安排。」朴珍荣走进房间，他拿起一条抹布放在小木桌上，示意林在范哪里是要细细擦拭。

「我想说你们都还不是很熟，突然要你跟在他旁边做事，实在奇怪。不如打扫来得没那么压力？还请你别太在意。」  
「本来就是做什么都可以。」林在范回答，他承认他在这方面倒是很坚持。

「做什么都可以.....是吗？」朴珍荣盯着林在范隐约流露出好看倒三角形的背瞧，小声地嘀咕着。

「？你说了什么吗？」林在范手里还拿着扫把跟畚斗，他转身俯视朴珍荣。

倒是朴珍荣只是摇了摇头然后拍拍衣服上看不见的灰尘往门边走去。「没什么，噢还有。我来是提醒你等会儿中午大家一起吃个饭吧。随即我再顺道跟你介绍有谦他们。」

 

「嗯，知道了。」然后林在范目送朴珍荣一离开，就马上十起刚才接过的抹布把他几分钟前坐的这个沙发给清洁干净。

至于接下来的清洁工作都还顺利，严格来说清洁打扫的工作不是一个人包办全部，而是一人一个步骤一人一个步骤。像是林在范就是负责床以外最基本的清洁，比如说哪个区域掉了垃圾或是长灰尘、有脏污，他都必须在第一时间清除干净，除此之外，就没有其他需要太注意的地方。  
所以他很顺利地结束掉二楼预定的间数目标，赶在10点前来到三楼。三楼从某一侧开始地毯颜色样式就和一、二楼的红色不一样了。房门的款式也长得不太一样，这同时也让林在范再次惊艳于资本主义的威力。基于业绩压力，林在范没时间在这边继续当乡巴佬巴巴地长眼看着，于是他推着扫具车开始继续一间一间地打扫......。

开始觉得疲累的时候，已经11点快12点了，记得中午吃饭的时间是约在1点钟左右，眼下手边的工作也做的差不多了，正当林在范推着车子要往楼下走过去时，一种细微的声音伴随金属碰撞的清脆响声传入他的耳中。他顺着声音望过去身后，就在长廊的尽头，一扇门微微开着，或许是被自己给忘记关上了，没记错的话.....或许是刚才打扫的其中一间房间吧。林在范把车子放在一边，踏着无声的步伐朝那里走过去，殊不知那里压根儿与方才的位置呈反方向，换句话说，这里他根本不曾来过。

靠近之后，声音更明显了。金属碰撞的声音有规律地和类似弹簧床里头弹簧和木头搭配在一块儿产生出来的嘎吱嘎吱声相辉映；同时，还有一种像小猫似嘤嘤的动物叫声。林在范可不记得刚才打扫过的房里有什么猫咪，于是他正准备悄悄地活捉牠，谁知道这么干净的洋馆主人在看见有只野生的猫咪会作何举动，不过，正当林在范要迈开他捉拿的步伐，他又听见了。

「啊、啊.........！」

只是这次他终于听清楚了。

那不是什么小猫咪的叫声，而是来自人类充满情慾与忍耐的呻吟声、还有细微的喘息。窗外的阳光洒下来，刚好窜出门缝与形体投射成了影子，林在范这才看见地面上的两具躯体交叠在一起，并且正做着动物本能里最原始的动作。  
这同时也合理解释了金属碰撞声和弹簧床弹簧的规律声音。

到底还是人家的家务事，况且继续听下去也显得无理，拍了拍裤子，转身就要走的林在范不得了了........他肿胀的下半身告诉他大事不妙。

「.....不会吧...」他居然听陌生人做爱的叫床声听到勃起，他承认他的确好久没自己处理过，但也不致于........。林在范慌张地东看西看然后才尴尬地跑回推车边，赶紧用车子掩饰自己的窘境迅速离开。

.TBC


End file.
